


Captured!

by zvi



Category: Farscape
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-06
Updated: 2000-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fetish Drabbles — based on an unusual sexual practice. Definitions<br/>taken from the Glossary of Unusual Sexual Practices at <a href="http://www.odd-sex.com/info/index2.htm">http://www.odd-sex.com/info/index2.htm</a> — <em>Agonophilia</em>: person who is aroused by partner pretending to struggle</p>
    </blockquote>





	Captured!

**Author's Note:**

> Fetish Drabbles — based on an unusual sexual practice. Definitions  
> taken from the Glossary of Unusual Sexual Practices at <http://www.odd-sex.com/info/index2.htm> — _Agonophilia_: person who is aroused by partner pretending to struggle

I know what's coming. His eyes change before hyperrage hits him. _hits me_ Cocoa brown eyes lighten to yellow. I run _naked_ full speed ahead and damn Moya's non-existent torpedoes.

I stayed too long. _accidentally on purpose_ He leaps, lands hard and heavy on me. _where I need him_ I push at him, push him up, up, and away. His body _so big, burly, beefy, beautiful_ remains stretched on my own. I feel the blood pooling in his mivonks, expanding, weighing me down. _meeting my own hardness_ He's going to frell me so hard. I'm fucked. _just like I wanted_


End file.
